Mismatched
by Mable
Summary: To celebrate Valentine's Day, the twins rope 5 into helping them set up 7 and 9. However, things don't seem to be going quite right, and 5 soon realizes that there may be a reason why. (5x9, Valentine's Day, Request.)


**Mable: Here we are with a request fic for MissDazedandConfused! Though I'll admit that this fic started to grow a mind of its own and ran off with itself. XD It's also a Valentine's Day story, which is a little early but I feared I wouldn't be able to post a Valentine's story if I waited too long.**

 **Anyway, I don't own 9, this contains soulbonding, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Mismatched**_

The twins loved Valentine's Day. It wasn't exactly a celebrated holiday anymore, but they always became giddy with ideas surrounding the holiday. Now that the Stitchpunks were all living together in the Library, they decided that it was their time to do something romantic. It didn't take them long for them to realize what they wanted to do either.

Five could barely keep himself upright as the twins drug him into their study. "Where's the fire, guys?" Five asked with a playfulness in his voice. They looked back at him with flickering optics and smiled wide with excitement. Though they gave no suggestion of what they were doing until they had him stopped in the study. They then darted off into the back while the one-eyed male stood there awkwardly. It was only a few seconds before they scurried back in front of him, clutching onto a torn piece of calendar that they somehow found.

They eagerly pointed at the date, February 14th, as though it would suddenly come to him. At first it didn't. "That's today? I don't really understand," he pointed out and they flickered and gestured. It wasn't until Three flickered a picture of a heart from her optics' glow onto the calendar that Five suddenly got it. "Oh! It's Valentine's Day!"

Five knew very little about the holidays and his information came from either the twins or from Two. However, he did know the basics about Valentine's Day, such as celebrating romance and giving gifts. "Are you… Wanting to make Valentines?" Five guessed with a further look of confusion.

The twins shook their heads. Then they paused, looked to each other, 'whispered' a bit, and decided that, yes, they did want to make Valentines. However, that could wait until later. For now, they needed help with something else. They turned their faces to the floor and dropped the calendar onto the marble. Then, as neatly as could be, Three projected a '7' on the paper while Four projected a '9' beside it.

"Nine and Seven?" Five questioned. He looked like he was getting it already, but the twins decided to continue anyway. They slowly guided the numbers towards together until they overlapped each other. Then Four's optics shut off and she held her twin as Three changed her '7' to a heart. It was direct and to the point. "You two want to get Nine and Seven together?" Five was a little surprised at their boldness, but not surprised in what they wanted to do. After all, the twins were very close to both Nine and Seven.

There had been a period after the Machine's falling and before the Stitchpunks' bodies were roused by soulful rain. It only had been a few days, but in that time it had just been Nine, Seven, Three, and Four. Five speculated that in this time Nine and Seven probably became extremely close, but since the others came back they hadn't shown any sort of romantic tendencies. It had only been a few months since then though. That aside, Five had seen Nine's reactions during the war, when he was clearly smitten with Seven.

Nine now had his raw emotions under control, or Five figured as much, but this also meant that Nine was no longer actively courting Seven. The couple was in a sort of rut with Nine not courting Seven and Seven not making any attempts of her own. Technically, the twins' plan was understandable, and in a way Five thought it could potentially work.

"Guys, I think it's a safe bet that Nine and Seven will get together without you two trying to nudge them," Five pointed out with an awkward smile. It felt awkward admitting such a fact. "I mean, Nine's crazy about her, and Seven would be crazy to turn him down. You two don't need to-." Four pointed insistently at him. "Me?... Oh, well, same thing. We don't need to get involved."

But the twins seemed to think elsewise. Three shook her head and pointed insistently, Four nodding in agreement, and then they came forward to look at him expectantly. He shrunk back a little at how close they got and how determined they looked. There was no talking them out of this; if Nine and Seven weren't going to make any moves, then they would do it for them. Especially considering how romantic the holiday was supposed to be. Five didn't know if he was willing to force them together, but he did care about them both, and it would make Nine happy…

"I don't know. I… I guess we can try?" The twins broke into wide smiles. "But no forcing, okay? We'll just help them, but I don't want to push them too hard if they're not ready. Agreed?" Both Three and Four nodded in agreement. "Alright… Where do we start?" Five's answer came in the form of Three and Four sprinting to a nearby book, opening it to a specific page, and pointing to a scene portrayed on it. It showed a bouquet of flowers, wrapped in paper and tied with a ribbon, alongside a display of various valentines.

It seemed to be just a decoration picture, but already the twins had an idea for what they wanted to do.

Soon, Five was being nudged out towards Nine as a sort of bait. Five felt uncomfortable with what he was doing, but went along with it. As innocently as he could act, Five wandered over to Nine. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly. "Do you, uh… Want to help me? The twins want me to help them make paper flowers and I'm afraid I'm going to get stuck folding fifty flowers on my own." He finished with a nervous smile.

"Sure! But I don't know how to make them," Nine admitted to his friend. He didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "But if you can show me then I'll make as many as I can."

"Great! Yeah, no, it's not that hard," Five promised and beckoned the other into the study. The twins quickly dropped off colored paper and glue for them to use. Then they waited in anticipation for what was coming. Five sat down, grabbed a sheet of red paper, and started to fold it properly. Nine sat down beside him and studied his motions with an eager smile. It didn't take long before Five showed him how to make the flowers, how to make the stems, and showed him where he suggested to glue.

There was something nice about spending time together, even if it was something so basic. Five very much enjoyed doing things with Nine and had an inward eagerness when he had to give more hands-on help.

"I can't get this to twist tight enough," Nine murmured as he showed the stem. "Think you could help?" He was still holding onto the stem, so Five decided to show him through guidance.

"Sure! It's not that hard. Like this…" Five laid his warm hands over Nine's and slowly twisted them correctly. "It- It works better if you hold it there for a moment," Five sheepishly admitted. Nine just smiled at him. The flower came out perfect.

Soon Five and Nine had made about twenty paper flowers. The twins gathered enough for a bouquet and tied them together. Then they offered them to Five. The Healer looked at the bundle for a few moments before offering it to his best friend, "Hey, uh… Why don't you give some to Seven as a gift?" Nine was supposed to say yes, do so, and have it be a romantic gesture. Instead…

"I think she's scouting right now," Nine pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure the twins have something special planned for these." Five looked baffled and looked to the twins, who seemed to be surprise. The flowers didn't work only because of Nine's reluctance towards the idea. But they could afford for Nine to get suspicious.

"Uh, sure…" Five volunteered with an awkward smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Five and the twins were back to planning. The twins were rapidly flipping through their book with determination in their optics. Five watched them with slight amusement.

"Nine can be a little oblivious to cues, you know?" he suggested to them. "I think you'll- we'll have to get a little more direct if we're going to be able to…"

The twins turned around, cutting him off, and pointed to a page listing common practices on Valentine's Day. Somehow dancing appeared amongst the mix, and this was their new focus.

"Guys, I don't know about this. The flowers made a lot of sense; how are we going to get them to dance?" Three and Four looked to each other, flickered amongst themselves, and soon were off to start their plan.

Five helped them move a music box out into the study and wound it while they went to find Nine and Seven. By now Seven had returned from her scouting trip and willingly let Four lead her into the study. Three meanwhile lured in Nine and soon they were both standing there, Five let the music start playing. Once again, Five was given the cue to speak.

"Hey, I guess the twins wrangled you both in too," Five awkwardly pointed out. As it was now, he was improvising his excuse for them being here, but he had a suspicion that he wasn't doing a very good job. The twins eagerly darted over to address the music box. "They want to practice dancing. You know, Valentine's Day and all," Five sheepishly admitted.

Seven raised a brow, "It's Valentine's Day already? It feels like it was the New Year only last week." However, she was smiling and so was Nine. They both looked to be in good spirits as Seven playfully added, "I think One may have a rule against it."

"That's only when he dances," Nine teasingly added back. It seemed like all was going well as Five leaned back against the music box. It was nice to see Nine and Seven so friendly with each other. It was a little less nice to feel like the third wheel. Though he forced that into the back of his mind while they continued to talk about One dancing.

Noticing that their plans were stalling, Three tapped Five's shoulder and pointed at the couple. The scholar then hopped down with its twin and they began to dance in a circle together. The one-eyed male tried to use their motion as a segue. "You know, umm, maybe we could show the twins how dance?"

The younger male perked immediately with an eager smile. "Sounds great!" For a split second Five thought the plan worked. Then Nine approached him instead of Seven.

"Uh… Nine?" Five inquired as Nine grabbed his hands like the twins had theirs. He was tugged forward eagerly. "You know, Seven's danced before. I can't dance."

"Neither can I! I rather dance with you; then I don't look as bad," Nine quipped with a joking smile. Seven chuckled at this and Five felt heat fill his face. "It's like hugging, right?" Nine inquired as he pulled Five in closer and wrapped his arms around him back. The heat grew only stronger as the one eyes male hugged back stiffly.

By time the 'dancing' was over Five was nearly on fire and the twins were extremely discouraged. It baffled them that their plans could all fall through so spectacularly. Their only choice now was to try something bigger and bolder. They eagerly decided on their fallback plan, which involved something more extreme; many, many candles.

The next thing Five knew, he was helping the twins set up something much more romantic. They rolled a few white candles into the back of the Library, where a secluded reading nook waited. It was dark in the alcove, but between the warm mahogany and thick curtains it looked rather enticing. They propped the candles around the floor. Then Five lit a match and lit each of the candles, causing a warm glow to encase the room. The twins took this time to drag in a small and silky pillow to put in the middle of the candles.

"There!" Five gave a triumphant chirp. "All we have to do is get Nine and Seven in here, get them seated on the pillow, get them talking, and something's bound to happen." He looked to the twins, "But this time we'll give them their space. Nine and Seven will do better if they're… If they _think_ they're alone." After all of this, Five was starting to become a little more determined. It wasn't that he wanted Nine and Seven together as badly as the twins did, as it would only change his own relationship with both, but now he was almost too determined to have it work.

"Go get Nine and Seven and send them here, but don't come with them," Five guided as the twins looked to him in interest. Their interest was piqued by his more active decision making, but they trusted his opinion. "They'll feel like they're on the spot if you come with them. This way they can choose to sit down. Alright?" They nodded in understanding and scurried off. Five planned to leave then, but decided to make a few more adjustments first. He was almost finished fluffing the pillow when he heard footsteps.

Five didn't even have a chance to escape before Nine wandered into the candlelight. "Five?" Nine asked in confusion, raising a brow.

"H-Hey! I was just… The twins had something going on here, so I'm just- I was just looking around," Five excused as he nudged the pillow with his foot. "Uh, you?"

"The twins asked me to come back here," he explained as he looked around. "I didn't even know they had this many candles." He gave a good-natured smile and wandered over to the pillow, sitting down on it. He then looked to the one eyed male standing uncomfortably beside him. "Sit with me. Maybe you can tell me more about Valentine's Day."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Five looked out to see if the twins or Seven were coming, but he saw nobody. "Three and Four could explain it better. All I really know is that you make cards and exchange flowers and… Stuff like that." He watched as Nine looked at the paper flowers spread randomly around the floor. There was an oddly heaviness in the air and Five felt like he had been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. "I should probably go see what Two's doing anyway."

"Five, don't go," Nine insisted a little more firmly. "Let's just sit down and talk… We haven't talked all day." Five's optic widened as he heard the slight suspicion in his voice.

"Nine, I…" Five began slowly, "I just… I was helping the twins."

"I know," Nine admitted with a quiet tone. His fake obliviousness dropped and Five felt panic suddenly enter him. Before he could ask how much Nine did know, the zippered male explained. "You and the twins are trying to get me and Seven together. I already got the twins to admit to it. They're not coming back here and neither is Seven." He didn't sound pleased, but his friend didn't know in what ways.

Immediately, Five found himself jumping to defense, as though to somehow step in and suddenly save his friendship. "Nine, before you think anything, I just was doing it to make you happy. I've seen you look at Seven and I- if anyone deserves to find a mate on Valentine's Day, it's you. I thought… I don't know." Five was suddenly feeling a lot more embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stepped in like I did. You need to take your time into this… Romance is a big thing and becoming mates is only bigger. I just thought I could help."

Nine gave a slow exhale and Five rubbed his neck, "I just can't understand why you haven't made a move yet. I know you love her, so why are you waiting?"

"Five…" Nine began with a downcast look in his optics. "I don't love Seven. Everyone just thinks we would make a good couple." Five's face showed his confusion as his brow furrowed. This couldn't be true as he remembered seeing how much Nine gushed over Seven. Maybe it wasn't that adoration any longer, but the likelihood of Nine just falling out of love with Seven was slim.

"But I thought… You always acted like you loved her. Or at least that you had some sort of feelings for her. I was sure of it- Even the twins noticed!" Five pointed out in surprise.

Nine simply patted the pillow beside him in a forlorn fashion. "Sit with me. We need to talk." So Five did. He crossed over and tentatively sat beside his best friend, looking to him in confusion. The zippered male ran his hands over his head in tired motions and Five reached out to lay a hand on his back. Immediately, Nine's arms dropped as he relaxed into his best friend's comforting hold. "I did have feelings for Seven after she saved us from the Cat Beast," Nine admitted. "How couldn't I? She was amazing! She… She defeated something that aggressive with one swipe…"

He looked towards one of the nearby candles, not wanting to look directly at Five. "It only helped that she stood for everything I did. She believed in fighting the machines, she believed that One's way of hiding was wrong, and she was always willing to defend those who needed help… I'll admit that I was smitten, but I…" He coughed and looked to Five, "After I lost you, and Six, we were trying to figure out what we would do next. Both Seven and One wanted to destroy it, which was understandable. But I didn't, because what Six had said- Six knew there was another way."

The sudden look of hurt that passed Nine's face took Five off guard. "But she took One's side… She took One's side when she wasn't willing to go back for Six. She took One's side even after what he did for Two- when it was fresh." Indeed, in the last few months One had been working to earn trust once more, even to the point of becoming increasingly close to Two, but at the time One's behavior was unforgivable. "After all I had did for her, she chose to stand by him!" Nine's voice grew louder, still filled with betrayal. "I couldn't forget that."

"Nine…" Five's optic was wide in surprise. He had never seen this side of his friend and had no idea this was bothering him. Nor that it had happened. "I… I didn't know."

"I know. I just- I've been trying to set it aside," Nine explained with a soft exhale. "I'm not angry at Seven anymore, I haven't been in a long time, but I fell out of love with her then. I understand why she didn't believe me after I made so many mistakes… But I guess I was too used to having someone by my side who would stick by me." His small smile returned as he looked to Five. As upsetting as it was to hear Nine so distraught, Five felt a fluttery warmth in his belly at seeing that tiny smile. "I was looking for something that Seven couldn't give me."

Then he reached out and slide an arm behind the buttoned male's back. He gave the one-armed hug with a soft exhale, nuzzling into his cheek with an affectionate sigh. Five's cheeks started to glow in a soft green as he accepted the new form of affection. It was surprising, but very tender, and he merely assumed that Nine needed the touch. So he pressed back, holding onto his friend. "I… I'm sorry Nine… I don't know why she decided to do that, but that's Seven's decision. I wouldn't have done that."

"I know," Nine agreed as he tightened his grasp, "and that's why I love you."

Five jumped in surprise at the comment, but didn't pull back. Confusion overtook him at Nine's words. "You… You do? I-In the same way?"

"Yeah," Nine quietly admitted. He sighed once more. "I understand if you don't feel the same way though." There wasn't an immediate answer, so Nine pulled back to look at his friend. "Do you? I… No matter what you say we'll still be friends. You don't have to tell me what I want to hear."

"And that's what you want to hear?" Five squeaked out in disbelief. He was blushing harder at the sputter. "I-I know what Seven did hurt you, but I'm not- I'm loyal to you, Nine, but I'm not like Seven. She's… She's a warrior! I'm just me…" He didn't know how else to voice it. Five didn't exactly feel bad on himself, but he couldn't help but question how Nine could go from Seven to him.

"I don't want a warrior, Five. I… I need someone warm. Someone who's going to always stay by my side, even when it looks rough. Someone who's even willing to go this far to make me happy." He got a playful smile with a soft chuckle. "All of this effort, you did this just to make me happy."

"Of course! I… I'd do anything to make you happy," Five admitted. "…Even if I don't really want to do it. I don't know what I feel, but I know I wasn't- I _only_ pushed you towards Seven because I thought that's what you wanted." He hesitated for a moment. "…And now that you don't, I…" The healer decided that he needed to muster more of his nerve. He did care for Nine. He did want to give him everything… He did do all of this as he would for Nine alone. As if Nine was his own mate. As if he wanted Nine to be his own mate.

"I…" Five knew that he wanted to say it. Confused or not, he wanted to say it and he wanted to secure it. As selfish as it was to him, he wanted the zippered male to himself. "I love you too."

Nine's face broke into a smile. Five got one as well, but couldn't resist the heavy blush that settled on his cheeks. Suddenly they were both entirely silent. Five had expected Nine to say something, but he didn't. Instead he leaned in just a small amount, looking to Five for confirmation as he stopped right their burlap made contact. Five took a few moments to consider it, but then he gave in. He leaned in and pressed his lips back to Nine's own. A spark of warmth spread between their burlap lips. It was like electricity; it was unbelievable.

Though it was brief. It wasn't long before Nine and Five separated themselves and just lingered there. Nine's goofy smile returned and Five gave a light chuckle, both were increasingly giddy. Then, suddenly, Five shifted forwards and took Nine in a tight hug, holding him close. The zippered male hugged back and took in the warmth from his best friend. They laid back on the pillow together, simply holding each other.

"…It really is nice," Nine quietly pointed out. Five gave a hum of questioning so Nine clarified further. "All this that you set up. It's really romantic."

"It was the twins' idea, really," Five insisted with a warm smile and cuddled closer. "But yeah… If I had been trying to court you myself, I would've wanted something like this." At this reveal, Nine gave him a kiss on his leather patch. Five could only sigh in delight and nuzzle closer. "But I… I guess I don't really need to court you anymore, do I?" He gave a tiny smile, trying to suggest that they were mates, and Nine beamed in response.

"I think you already took care of it!" Nine then hugged them together tighter. His zipper track rubbed against Five's own buttons and front, and the one-eyed male squeaked a little at the sensation. He recognized the building warmth inside him and hoped that he could keep it under control. Though by time the zippered male moved back on the pillow again, the buttoned male's front had taken a soft glow. Embarrassingly, Nine's optics immediately locked onto it, so Five couldn't even attempt to hide it.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited," Five blurted out shakily. "It'll go away, just-just don't think we have to stop holding or anything."

The last thing he wanted was Nine to recoil from his touch. Instead Nine looked more concerned than anything. He reached forwards and gently brushed his fingers over the older male's upper button. "Is your… Soul coming out? What is this?" It occurred to Five immediately that Nine had no idea what was going on. He didn't know how Nine didn't know, but somehow he didn't.

"Two… Never told you? You didn't get the talk?" Five asked in confusion. Nine slowly shook his head. "I… Maybe he thought I should give it. We're friends and I'm the healer, so it- it makes sense…" Five was clearly flustered, especially since the glow in his front wasn't fading any. "When we- When we mate- and just because this is like this doesn't mean that I need to mate, or rush you into anything- it involves our souls…" He coughed to cover a stutter on his voice. "I just can't control it…"

He hoped that Nine would understand through that alone. He was so entirely embarrassed, almost ready to flee with the last of his dignity, and waited for Nine to react. To his surprise, Nine brought his other hand forward as well. Both laid on Five's chest gently.

"Would you let me take a look…?" Nine sounded surprisingly sheepish, but he didn't look like he was about to back down from his own curiosity. He could feel the soft glow forming at his cheeks as well. He didn't want to force his new mate along if he wasn't feeling like he wanted to. After a pause, Five made his decision, and looked down shyly as he spoke.

"Yes… You're- You're the only one I trust to look inside me. You're worth everything I've got," Five admitted as he fumbled with his buttons. It became obvious that his hands were shaking too much, fumbling, but he was determined to get himself open. Nine reached out and took his hands with a gentle smile. He gave them a squeeze, waited for a more relaxed smile from the one-eyed male, and then reached towards the buttoned male's front.

Nine traced over Five's upper button before sliding it through the buttonhole. He traced the stitching there and listened to the small groan that forced its way out of Five's voice module. From this little touch Five was already pleasured and Nine found himself egged on by it. He wanted to hear more of these noises, to give more of this pleasure. He opened the male's front slowly and looked over the metal structure inside.

Five's inner metals looked very much like Nine's own. However, just the sight of Five's vibrant soul was enough to send tingly ripples of delight through the younger male. He reached forward and lightly touched the light. It felt like touching nothing at all, but Five reacted with a much louder moan. Five tried to suppress it but failed to do so.

"It doesn't hurt?" Nine asked. He thought that the removal of one's soul hurt, so it shocked him to see that touching it inflicted pleasure

"No," Five admits. "It… It feels amazing. Would you keep…?" The healer cut off with embarrassment but Nine knew what he wanted. He let curiosity and arousal overtake as he traced along the green glow of Five's soul. The one-eyed male sunk deeper into the silk of the pillow, panting lightly at the touches.

It didn't take long for Nine's soul to start glowing as well. He could see it shining through the teeth of his zipper, but just barely. As he continued to caress Five's soul, Nine reached down with his free hand and slowly dragged down the pull, revealing his own soul. It almost shocked him to see his soul in such a bright display, but by now he had realized that it wasn't quite a bad thing. Both of them were open, both of them were glowing, and as Five reached forward to touch Nine's soul there was a spark of pleasure.

While it had been unbelievable before, Nine suddenly knew why Five had been so vocal about the touches. As strange as it was, it felt wonderful, ethereal, and for a moment nearly caused Nine to buckle. Five leaned in to press his lips to Nine's in another kiss; Nine followed by slowly lowering himself onto his mate's front. Their souls touched and it was like the light burst. Nine struggled to hold onto Five, who was griping at his shoulders and back as he gave a cry of abandon. It was so overwhelming, so fulfilling, and neither of them even considered what they were doing.

When Nine finally got enough control to pull back, Five was already a babbling mess. "We're stopping?" he asked in a desperate tone, staring upwards at Nine. However, the zippered male needed a moment before losing control altogether.

"Are you sure about this, Five? I don't want you to regret this. I don't understand- I don't know what this is," Nine explained through his panting, "but I know this will change everything."

"I-I know…" Five admitted with a tiny smile. "But I would never regret this. I would never regret doing something like this with you… But if you don't want to, it's fine! We don't have to go this far." Immediately he worried for Nine, but the zippered male merely smiled.

"I know we don't… But I want to. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready…" Indeed, he had a feeling that this, bonding their souls together, would be incredibly significant. Though he wanted that significance; he wanted to be Five's mate in every aspect that he could be. "I love you, Five."

"I love you too, Nine," Five pressed their lips together once again. A few moments passed and then they inched back together. Their souls combined once more and the pleasure started to overtake them. The light from their souls began to pulse in sync, as though mimicking a rapid heartbeat that both could feel coursing through their bodies. It only began to intensify as Nine lightly ground down into his lover. Five squeaked in response, but followed with a raspy cry of his mate's name.

Nine loved hearing Five's voice in such a state. So much pleasure was released through his cries alone that Nine needed no other confirmation that he made the right choice. He didn't even need his own pleasure to be satisfied; though it was a marvelous feeling. Nine himself was lost in a fog of pleasure and could only rationalize a few things. Such as Five's voice, how warm Five was, how nice it felt to clutch his burlap; everything was Five and Nine absolutely loved it.

Then the pleasure started to intensify. For a few moments, Nine began to feel overwhelmed by the pulsing pleasure. He was starting to lose focus and awkwardly pressed down against his mate. It was now that Five managed to be the one who was more in control as he held the zippered male close and allowed their souls to stay constantly, deeply connected. The pulsing grew brighter, grew sharper, and steadily increased until it was nearly overwhelming. It hit a chord reminiscent of heaven. For a moment, it was beyond comprehension.

Then they both came down from their pleasure. All was suddenly silent, save for their own panting. Nine collapsed on the pillow beside Five and immediately cuddled to his side with a weary smile.

"That was incredible!" he gushed as he kissed along Five's shoulder.

"I didn't know it was going to be like that," Five admitted. He was a bit more tired, but clearly just as happy. "We've got to start celebrating Valentine's Day more often." Nine responded by breaking into laughter and taking Five's lips once more. He couldn't help but inwardly agree; this would no doubt be the start of something amazing.

* * *

Three and Four weren't exactly disappointed in the results of their actions. Their mission was to help some Stitchpunk find love for the romantic holiday. It didn't matter whether that was Nine and Seven or Nine and Five. Though both twins thought that Nine and Five made an adorable couple. By time they appeared from the back of the Library, both were beaming and holding hands. It was the perfect outcome for the holiday.

That being said; the twins were ashamed at how poorly they judged their couple. They had assumed that Nine and Seven would be a good couple, not realizing that Five and he started exchanging feelings. They had completely misjudged the situation and nearly made a terrible decision. If they were going to try again, they would have to pay more attention to interactions, they agreed.

It just happened to be during this agreement that they passed a familiar scene.

Eight bothering Six wasn't a new thing. The guard held the artist's picture over his head, letting the striped male hop and struggle to get it. Six had a firm frown on his face but looked more impatient than worried that Eight would do something to the drawing. Most likely, he would just hold it out of reach and let Six bounce around for a while trying to get it. It was unbelievably childish.

…Though Three suddenly mentioned that Eight's attention towards Six seemed a little peculiar. Four agreed and suggested that, perhaps, he seemed a little too focused on getting Six to pay attention to him. Both twins smiled to each other with a slyness and decided that, perhaps, their matchmaking was worth a second try.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: I have many more requests that will be done soon, along with other 9 fics and possibly other Valentine's fics. I hope that everyone enjoyed!  
Also, if you haven't seen it already, check out the 9 Scientist page on Facebook! It has a new post on it. ^-^**


End file.
